Rouge Noir
by lolly2222
Summary: Lisbon goes out on a line for Cho and they both get fired. Jane is far from happy at the turn of events and gets a little jealous over the loss of his friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: So I love Cho and I love Lisbon especially when they interact together, I miss their moments on screen. I also thought that when Lisbon was fired at the start of season 3 she didn't seem too bothered and that she would have an emergency plan in place... that thought led to this.**

**I Don't have a beta mistakes are mine...**

**Disclaimer: Hmm I aint got nothing but love.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisbon had watched Cho acting strange all day. Since lunch he had been surreptitiously checking his phone every ten minutes. Considering all but one person who was important to him, was currently in the C.B.I. at this present time, Teresa Lisbon knew just who he was concerned about.

It was exactly five minutes before six when she called him into her office. Cho sat heavily on the chair, weighed down by his atlas like burden.

"Cho, I'm going to tell you again... this is a safe room. You have been my friend for almost a dozen years... so talk to me... please" Lisbon said, concern written all over her face.

"It's nothing I can't handle" Cho stated, starting to get up.

"Wait Cho, I've seen addition, I know the signs" Lisbon tried again.

"Then you know I'm clean" he reacted angrily.

"I know... I know you're clean _now_... I do, but I saw you walk the line; you came in here for help before but never asked so now I'm asking you Cho... what is it?"  
>Lisbon pleaded with her friend. She was scared he was out of reach.<p>

"I can't boss its not you're fight" He met her eyes, letting some of his worry seep through.

"Kimball you have stood by me helped me and defended me every time I've needed you and every time I've thought I haven't... let me do the same."

Cho remained still, caught in a silent reverie. Minutes ticked by as he remained unmoving, marble stone polished buff. Lisbon knew though his immobile and pensive stance hid a great depth of churning waters.

"It's Summer." He spoke so suddenly Lisbon startled at the noise, she remained quiet afraid any sound would lead her second in command to clamp down and flee.

"I... I was sharing … my painkillers" Cho admitted, lowering his eyes, ashamed to confess his failings.

"And when I stopped she began looking for supplies elsewhere. I tried to stop her but she left this morning for the docks, I begged her not to and now..." He shifted visibly embarrassed.

"You haven't heard from her" she confirmed.

"No not in hours, I'm really worried" he told her.

"Your going to check it out after work right." Lisbon said to him, it was not a question, she already knew the answer. "It's dangerous and against policy" she reminded him.

"You'd do it for Jane if you were me" Cho defended his actions.

"He's a member of our team" Lisbon pointed out.

"We've done it even when he wasn't" Cho threw back.

Lisbon hated that he was right; she had a double standard when it came to their consultant, but not her team.

"I'll go with you" Lisbon informed Cho.

Cho looked up shocked; this emotion was quickly over taken by his defence mechanisms. "No you won't" he growled.

"I'm not letting you go alone. Not as your boss and certainly not as your friend" she said determinately.

"I can't ask you that, you can't risk your job for me" Cho argued.

"As you said I risk it for Jane all the time, you're all equally as important to me" Lisbon said.

Cho scoffed but had the decency not to call her on it. He had always admired his petite boss and secretly wondered would she go out on a limb for him like she would Jane. He was pretty pleased she would, wouldn't mean he would let her though.

"Thanks but no thanks; I can handle my own business." He stood up to leave, finishing the conversation. Lisbon spryly moved in front of him effectively blocking his exit. She had tried nice...

"Cho I wasn't asking for permission I was telling you, whether you like it or not I'm going... or I could call my buddies down at vice, get you and everyone else done for dealing..." Lisbon threatened.

Cho looked at her, seeing her smug expression he knew she had him. He knew better than to push her.

"Fine we leave in five" he grunted, some of his anger at the situation seeping through.

"Great I'll grab my coat" she replied sweetly, ignoring his tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick Jane watched Lisbon's office with keen interest; Cho and Lisbon seemed to be having a very intense conversation culminating with her pressed against her door and Cho glaring keenly. Trouble was afoot and that could only mean one person... Summer.

He slipped in to her office as soon as Cho left to collect his stuff. He was about to make fun of the tension when he saw her face.

"Whatever it is don't do it" he told her.

"Don't do what Jane?" Lisbon asked, distractedly throwing various items into her bag.

"Whatever it is that as you two so riled up, it's probably dangerous both physically and career wise" he warned.

"Since when do you care about my career Jane" she looked up exasperated.

"You know I care Lisbon" he answered defensively.

"Bullshit, you have no problem risking my life and job if it suits you" Lisbon snapped, she didn't have time for this, Cho could bolt any moment.

"That's not true" Jane retorted, shocked by her reactions. He was only trying to help.

"O'Loughlin, Red John, Tommy, Panzer, and Erica to name just a few in the past few months" Lisbon rolled off the top of her head

Jane was hurt by her words, the woman knew how to cut him, but what sliced the deepest was the element of truth. He was a hypocrite, she did risk everything on a constant basis but for some reason he liked that she would do all that for him and now Cho as it turned out.

Lisbon glanced outside her office to Cho who was looking impatient, well impatient for him which was a slight narrowing of his eyes in Jane's direction.

"I gotta go Jane" Lisbon started walking towards her door and a relieved Cho, stopping by it she threw him an olive branch, "thanks for your concern as well... I do appreciate it" she squeezed his arm lightly.

Jane watched her leave unable to shake the feeling that it would be permanently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I'm on a bit of a writing kick at the moment so I figured why not post again. I blame the complete lack of good telly right now. **

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I did, if only for the fact it's filmed in the sunshine, its bloody freezing here.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cho drove in silence to their destination. He was mulling over his current predicament. He wanted, no _needed_ to get Summer out of there, but he really didn't want to involve his boss, who was so graciously remaining silent beside him.

He missed riding with her, Rigsby was his best friend now, but before Rigsby, before Jane, back in the old days; they were close.

She always knew when to talk, when to not, if he needed prodding or non verbal support. It wasn't shocking Jane had latched on to her when he arrived. She was the best kind of partner for broken men. He had never admitted it, but he was put out by Jane's usurping.

He stole a glance at her passive face. She was a great leader and a better friend and now, here he was putting her in danger for his semi on/off girlfriend.

"I've changed my mind, I'll drop you home" he told her.

"Ha... Nine years of Jane and you think that'll fly" Lisbon scoffed. She had seen his flicker of guilt.

Cho was annoyed by her stubbornness and his own weakness at letting it get this far. "Lisbon, it's safer if you go home now."

They didn't have time for this, men and their ridiculous pride. "Cho were almost there, I'm with you, suck it up and let's go."

He let out a frustrated sigh pulling up under the cover of a tree, grateful for the blanket of darkness.

"Okay so when we go in, it's an underground club of sorts, and we just gotta find Summer and convince her to come with us" Cho laid out the plan.

"Convince?" Lisbon probed further.

"Force can be very convincing. Look we had a row and I said some stuff. She'll listen if I explain that I... I ..." Cho didn't know really, he figured the words would come when he saw her.

"I get it I do... so let's do this, in and out... easy" Lisbon said with far more conviction than she felt. A coil of dread had been wrapping around her insides since she offered to go with him. He was part of her team she chided herself; he would do it for her.

Crossing the street they moved up for about half a block, arriving at a dark square building, if you could call it that. Windowless, its corrugated tin exterior was painted navy. A sole spotlight illuminated the lone door and its burly gatekeeper.

Lisbon grasped onto Cho's arm, grateful they had changed from their cop uniform.

She discreetly popped a couple of more buttons on her silky red blouse, revealing some of the black lace below. Her tight jeans and cheap golden jewellery finished her look. Cho on the other hand had gone for his go to leather and jeans, black from head to toe; he matched the bouncer.

The man let Lisbon pass but placed a hand out, effectively blocking Cho.

"I'm with her" Cho said. The bouncer just raised an eyebrow.

Lisbon approached him, wearing her most flirtatious smile, lightly tracing her hand up his arm.

"Girl's gotta work, but I can't do that without my... manager" she said, tossing her hair. The bouncer gave a thorough examination of Lisbon's chest before looking at her face.

"Behave or else" he growled at Cho, aware of the shorter mans obvious strength, "and you" he turned to Lisbon "Be discreet and talk to Tony if you want a more official gig here."

"Thanks doll" she purred.

The interior was almost as dark and equally as bleak as the facade, low lighting bounced off scuffed chrome. People milled around, older men were fawned over by trashy younger women. It was all so clichéd.

"So where do you think she'll be?" Lisbon called over the music.

"Where else... out the back with the biggest scum bag here" Cho replied. He sure knew how to pick'em.

They circled around, noting layouts and sizing up those that worked there. Moving stealthily towards the back, they lucked out as, as they approached the door to the office and Summer stepped out. She embodied her name in her tight fitting, yellow scrap of a dress.

Panic marred her delicate features when she saw them and she glanced back to see if there was anyone behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here" she hissed.

"You've ignored my calls, texts, emails... you don't want to do this Summer, you left this life behind you" Cho implored with her for reason.

"According to you I've not gone very far, what was it you said this morning? I'm a junkie?" she threw back angrily.

"I never called you that. I said I'd help you, you don't need those pills, please come with me" Cho begged, clamping down on his mortification of having to do this in front of his boss.

Lisbon glanced around to make sure they weren't being over heard and to give the couple some semblance of privacy. She watched as three men entered the bar.

A hint of recognition began at the back of her mind. Smith, Stevenson, Stefferson that was it. Oh shit he worked for the undercover unit.

"Guys" she warned, "we've gotta get out of here, they're cops. They must be going to bust the place."

"You called the cops" Summer shrieked.

Cho gestured for her to calm down, "No, but they're here anyway."

"Screw you Cho, never call me or contact me again, I'm better off without you." Summer took off running, escaping out a concealed door, right before all hell broke loose.

Secondary agents filled the room, identifying themselves and calling out warnings to not move. Patrons ignored them, desperately scrambling to leave and then some idiot opened fire. A split second later, two ridiculously steroidal bulked males emerged from the office. They were gripping a rifle and shot gun respectively and began rushing towards the commotion.

Unthinking both Lisbon and Cho pulled their guns. The men raised their weapons, forcing them to shoot. The additional gunfire drew officers from the front room; they quickly surrounded Cho and Lisbon, having crushed the rebellion up front.

It took several minutes of explaining before anyone would even agree to run their badge numbers.

They were dragged through the building to the vans waiting outside. They were treated no better than any of the other criminals here. Having removed their guns and cuffed both herself and Cho, the cops proceeded to pat them down.

Lisbon noted hers took a few minutes longer than Cho's. Her top was also gaping, drawing looks from several passing males; she was mortified.

Stefferson seemed to recognise her too and ordered they be released once their identities were confirmed. Cho went to check to see if Summer had been caught as soon as he was released.

Finally un-cuffed and covered up once again, Lisbon watched on as bodies were brought out encased in shiny black bags. More notches on her kill bedpost. She clicked her phone shut as Cho approached.

"I'm sorry" Cho mumbled beside her.

Lisbon shrugged she was a big girl; she made all her own choices. "Shit happens Cho; it was just unfortunate it happened today."

"Yeah the chances... so what do you think it'll mean for us?" Cho was aware she would be more familiar with protocols.

"We took two lives while technically off duty; we have to explain why we were here in the first place. We let a person of interest go, I'm sure there are other broken rules too, so all in all, it's not good." She summarised, feeling a strange sense of detachment.

"You call Wainwright?" Cho checked.

"Yeah"

"and..."

"Twenty minutes of screaming, Lets just say angry doesn't cover it."

"Waking a child from their nap'll do that" Cho smirked.

Lisbon chuckled, "Well we're to report to him tomorrow. Let's go I think we'll need what little sleep we can get and I need a shower."

As they walked to the car Cho held out a hand, halting Lisbon.

"I'm so sorry Lisbon, she's gone anyway and now we're up shit creek." Cho apologised sadly.

"Hey," Lisbon placed her two fingers on his arm, "For all we know if we weren't here Summer could have been killed or some of those agents over there. I'm taking this as a win."

"Is it really that simple" Cho scoffed.

"For me? yeah. Good guys are safe and the bad guys secured, in the end that's all I want." She reassured him.

Cho looked at her, seeing honesty shine through in the moonlight. "You really are a better person than me, Saint Teresa" he laughed.

"Hey watch the name-calling Kimball. What's say you get us home? tomorrows going to be something I reckon" Lisbon added, sobering the mood.

Cho nodded, his guilt returning tenfold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Yet another wait for the next episode... **_**GRRRRR**_**. **

**Loved the last Episode but not Jane's dodgy accent, I have an image of Owain being all "That's awesome" so he can keep his job! But then, he did that face when he saw Rigsby's baby and my heart bled...**

**Disclaimer: Imagine how much money Heller makes that he gives Simon Baker 250,000 thousand per episode... If I owned it, half my wardrobe wouldn't come from Penny's or Primark to those of you in England. **

****

They left Wainwright's office stunned; they had been in there for a grand total of fifteen minutes while the man-child gave them their marching orders. He did not want to hear excuses, reasons or arguments, he just wanted them gone.

"Are you okay?" Cho checked his usual confident tone amiss.

"Not really" Lisbon replied, stunned by what had happened. She had expected this eventually but not for something that warranted a suspension or discipline at most.

"Lisbon I'm so sorry... I never meant for this to happen" Cho started.

Lisbon cut him off, "Cho _stop_, I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to go with you... I just can't believe it."

"You'll find something soon I'm sure" Cho assured her.

"No", Lisbon explained, anger seeping into her tone. " I mean the cheek of that man, he fired us ... _US__..._ we have been good, loyal agents for over two decades... what we did wasn't even that bad and he fired us... Jane's usual crap is ten times worse. "

"We _were_ off duty and..."

"Use of weapons off duty and failure to report a crime in progress are you serious? Jane does that at least once a month" Lisbon pointed out.

"Really you've seen Patrick Jane use a weapon off duty?" Cho scoffed.

"How bout when he shot Dumar and oh yeah Timothy Carter... just off the top of my head" she snarled.

"I forgot that... Cho trailed off.

"So did Wainwright apparently" she shouted.

"Lisbon" Cho chided, trying to break through her rant and get her to lower her voice.

Lisbon glanced around, aware again of where she was. She really did not want to make a scene and nodded her thanks.

"Let's clear our desks out" she suggested.

"Then what?" Cho wondered out loud, reality hitting him for the first time.

"Then you buy me a beer or twelve. Though for now we leave this place heads high, dignity intact. Got it" Lisbon ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Cho smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They strode through to the bullpen, painfully aware that this would be their last time as agents. The remaining team members looked up at their entrance. Jane lay prostrated across his couch, feigning sleep.

Cho gave her a non verbal go ahead and Lisbon internally searched for the words. How do you say goodbye to your second family in one simple phrase.

"So as you're all aware we were caught up in a sting the other night leading to a shoot out" Lisbon began.

Rigsby and Van Pelt nodded gravely, awaiting her next sentence with apprehension. Jane lay frustratingly still.

Her throat dried up, she was used to being strong but in this moment her soul was shattering. Here she stood in this small office, her safe cocoon, her net, her one staple in life and it was about to be ripped away by the next words she uttered. She stood on the precipice, looking at her past, thrust into an unknown future, all starting with this next sentence.

"You're both suspended?" Grace prompted, the silent tension finally getting to her.

"Fired" Cho stated, no emotion and no additional words necessary. Lisbon exhaled, the world hadn't ended yet she was no longer a C.B.I. agent.

"What?" Jane yelled propelling himself from the couch with agility a man half his years would be envious of. "I'm going to Wainwright's."

"It won't do any good Jane. We already tried" Lisbon said dejectedly, her fate had been sealed; she now just wanted to leave.

"No I won't accept this, why are you so blasé about this. This is your life, me... I mean us..."

"No Jane this is just our lively hood" she looked to Cho, "It'll take me ten minutes to get my stuff.

I've had plenty of practice packing up my office" she added, eliciting a small quirk from Cho's lips, with that she entered her office for the last time.

She watched through parted blinds as Jane stormed off towards her boss, _ex-boss'__s_ office. It was to be expected; heck she had even warned the young man before she quit his presence that a blonde storm was coming. She gathered up her belongings quickly, placing them into a box she had kept in her office since Hightower had begun her stint as their Senior Agent in Charge.

Moving methodically through the room, she removed all traces of herself; the small glass space was now an empty shell waiting to be filled. Sad she thought, she practically lived here and it all fit into a cardboard box. She traced her finger along the uneven edging, the sharp rim moved up and down, much like her time here.

She looked out the window for the final time. She had many good evenings here, calmly sipping coffee or tea of late... watching the sun set on the city she swore to protect. She had fulfilled her oath, upheld it and now she was being discarded, it was tougher than she had realised it would be.

She moved to the outer offices, taking in Grace's red eyes and Rigby's downcast face. Against her baser instincts she pulled the younger woman into a hug, squeezing her tight.

"You have my number , call and remember we'll always have yoga" she softly said into the younger woman's ear as Van Pelt's quiet crying morphed into full blown sobs and two fair limbs crushed her.

Pulling away finally, she moved to Rigsby her gentle giant. He grabbed her unexpectedly, lifting her from the ground, eliciting an unlady like squeak.

"Rigsby, don't ever lose your respect for your superiors and those around you, it makes you a great agent. I'm not sure if I've ever said it but you're like a brother to me, if you ever need anything and I mean anything, don't hesitate" She huffed, his strong arms limiting the air in her lungs.

In this position she could understand some of what drew Grace to him; she felt safe and taken care of right now, in Wayne Rigsby's powerful arms nothing and no one could touch her.

He placed her down, glancing at Cho. In an uncharacteristic display the two men embraced awkwardly patting each others back, trying to convey the others importance in their lives without words.

"I guess we should go" Lisbon suggested, unwilling to cry in front of them.

"Jane's not back" Cho pointed out.

"We can't wait forever" Lisbon deflected, all too aware she hadn't got it in her to say goodbye right now, not to him.

The doubts that had plagued her more and more over the years about Jane using her solely for access to Red John may about to be proved right. It sickened her.

"So what are you going to do now?" Rigsby chimed in.

"What else do two unemployed people do at noon on a Wednesday... we're going to get drunk" Cho jested hoping to lighten the mood.

"Tell Jane we said bye and that we had been asked to leave quickly" Lisbon added.

They both grabbed their boxes and walked to the doors of the elevators, waiting for the numbers to ascend.

"Wainwright didn't say that..." Cho said to the air surrounding them while studiously not looking at her.

"Well he should have" Lisbon said awaiting the ding, afraid Jane would appear at any second.

They both entered the elevator turning to face the closing doors, shutting on what was the most significant part of both their lives for some time.

"Take anything good" Cho monotoned, causing Lisbon to grin as they descended to the lobby.

"I may be an _ex_ officer of the law but I have my principals" Lisbon placed her free hand at her chest in mock shock.

"I took my name plate, some pens, my gun belt and all the ammo in my drawer" Cho deadpanned.

"Your ammo ...?" Lisbon asked in confusion.

"It's the principal of it. So you took nothing?" Cho checked.

"Fine I look my stapler, calculator and filo fax" Lisbon huffed; it was petty of her, though the stapler had good memories.

"I can see your I-pad from here" Cho added.

"Shit ... that was a genuine mistake" Lisbon looked at the offending item poking out of the box.

"Still time to go back" Cho smirked.

"Hush I got shot for this job, the least they owe me is that." She had photos of the team and Annie on it, those plus about 2000 songs.

"Wow five minutes and you've gone from upstanding citizen to deviant" Cho joked.

"And that's without the copious amounts of alcohol I plan to drink now..."

They were both grinning as doors finally slid open. They stepped out of the lift walking over to the security desk. They both handed Steve, the CBI's greying security guard, their badges and guns. He looked up at the two agents in shock.

They both chimed a goodbye and continued out the door, chatting as they went, awkwardly shuffling their box of possessions.

Steve lifted the phone calling Maryanne the office gossip; this was crazy they were two of their best agents. That Patrick Jane had to have done something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane returned to the bullpen after an unsuccessful yelling match with Wainwright. He glanced around looking for his teammates, well now his former colleagues. Grace was dabbing her eyes and Rigsby looked like someone had kicked his puppy. He glanced from Cho's empty desk to Lisbon's office... old office. Empty too...

"They said goodbye, they had to go... orders" Grace told him, sensing his presence behind her.

"She just left..," Jane questioned disbelief evident in his tone. He searched for her, thinking this was all some sick joke.

"Yeah they're gone it's so surreal" Grace's tears began again.

"What did Wainwright say?" Rigsby asked hopefully.

Jane just shook his head no, guilt ridden as the two officers dropped their faces down in resignation. He went to her office, moving to sit on the couch he had bought for her. The room felt cold without her possessions, a space devoid of her, was now devoid of warmth.

Jane inhaled deeply, gathering her scent around him like a blanket trying to stave off the chill that was now overtaking him. The sun was strong outside the room, its slanted beams of golden heat came through but its warmth never touched him.

"She's gone" he whispered into the empty air around him. He had lost yet another person and his fragile psyche wasn't sure he could cope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I've had this on my computer for ages and all it needed was a spell check but have been so distracted with the finale I couldn't seem to focus on this, until today. So big apologies for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I'd have a plus instead of a minus in my bank account. **

Cho and Lisbon settled in to their third round, the conversation flowing easily despite the downbeat start to the day. Lisbon started to sing along with the tunes that were crackling from the ancient sound system. Cho looked around at the near empty room, leather booths intermingled with a few wooden stools and beer barrels for tables. Cop bars were all the same; minimalistic and worn.

If any job required the use of alcohol to survive, it was the police force. Reality hit him, he was no longer one of them, he was a civilian and he was unemployed. The fear and doubt must have shown because Lisbon stopped singing softly and looked at him in concern.

"Cho, you okay?" she questioned.

"What am I going to do..." he muttered.

"Cho you will be fine, you are smart, capable, honest and loyal" Lisbon answered his unasked question.

Cho looked up, staring her dead in the eye, "How are you so okay with this, I got us fired."

Lisbon indicated to the barkeep her requirement for two more before leaning in closer to Cho.

"I've had a hell of a lot longer to prepare. I've lived with this possibility for nearly eight years, now it's a reality I guess I'm not surprised. Cho I mean it I don't want you feeling guilty, Jane would have gotten me fired sooner rather than later" she joked.

"Then you must have thought about it happening, made a plan, you know what you'd do next" he trailed off hoping for an answer.

"Yeah, it was just an idea for the longest time. I mean I could apply to other agencies... try different avenues... " she started, pausing to align her thoughts.

"But you wont?" he finished for her.

"Nah... Its funny but I'm really sick of paper work and being told what to do. Working with Jane has shown me that the rules sometimes need to be broken" she shrugged at her words.

"So what then?" he prompted her, surprised by her desire to rid herself of the management shackles she had fought so hard to attain.

"I've twenty years of pension as do you" she added, fidgeting with her glass, wording her thoughts.

"So I've a financial cushion, not to mention I've been squirreling away money for years. So all that and ten years of holiday back pay, means I can make changes... try something different."

Lisbon breathed out slowly, as if she was slightly embarrassed by what she was about to say. "Last time I got fired I did something impulsive."

"Okay..."

"I got my detective licence" she tumbled out her words, aware that saying them made it more real "I looked into the rules and regulation; I already have my permits so..."

"Private Detective... huh" Cho repeated, the idea rolling around his head.

"Cho, I was the boss, my mistake was greater that yours go back into the force, start small they'll take you" she all but pleaded, realising where his mind was going.

"Maybe I don't want to either" he countered stubbornly.

"Cho", she warned.

"Hear me out Lisbon" he stopped her, "Over the years Jane has shown us a lot of things, but mostly that it's the people that count, they deserve justice regardless of the law."

"Cho I'm not becoming a vigilante, I'm becoming a Private Detective" she reminded him.

"So you can help people, without the ridiculousness of autocracies burdens."

"Yeah" she admitted.

"Me too" he said in finality.

"Cho... no."

"Lisbon I want too. I want to stay in Sacramento, I want to help people, and I don't want a new partner. It's why I never transferred, generally I dislike most people. I want to work with you. Don't worry I got cash too and probably the same amount of unused leave coming." He rationalised it, knowing his boss would appreciate the honesty.

"You serious?" she doubled checked.

"If you'll have me" he looked unsure for the first time in their working career.

Lisbon, knew her choice was risky, dangerous but having Cho there would mean back up, not to mention being part of a team. He wanted this she could see that, she'd be a fool to turn him down. Giving him her best Jane smile she held up her newly filled drink and toasted to their partnership.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane's day had gone from bad to worse. The remaining team members had been informed that Serious Crimes was temporarily shut down while major crimes would work their current cases. Rigsby and Jane would work with them while Van Pelt was being transferred to Ops.

He was seething.

Jane moved to get him-self a soothing cup of tea, loath to leave the relative comfort of her couch, yet his thirst needed to be quenched. His remaining two team mates along with half the building had left at five on the button.

Approaching the tea room he could hear Maryanne's voice chatting with another assistant, Amy something, in exaggerated hushed tones. Their voices were as clear as day.

"No, It had nothing to do with the consultant I swear" Amy declared.

"Steve told me that they both left, _happy... _not a care in the world."

"While Patrick was in Wainwrights office" Amy added her tone conspiratorial.

"She didn't say goodbye?" Maryanne asked aghast.

Jane heard silence and could only assume Amy was nodding an affirmative as indeed Lisbon had left without as much as a small wave.

"Steve said they looked very cosy" Maryanne emphasised the word, making it sound sleazy.

"They used to date you know, her and Cho" Amy added.

"No" Maryanne hissed gleefully

Jane nearly dropped his tea cup in shock, no they hadn't... they couldn't have... he would have known... right. Then again Cho never gave anything away and Lisbon was only readable when asked directly. They were always so chummy too.

Amy gleefully continued, "Yes years ago, or so I heard. You know I thought she had taken up with Jane but maybe it was a ruse. I figured she had to be to put up with him, that and he is hot."

"Wow, well I can see the appeal of Cho too, but he always seemed like such a cold fish."

"Still waters run deep and those arms..." Amy giggled.

Jane had heard enough, he no longer wanted tea, he needed air and to leave here this instant. Still he had no idea where he should go, this was his safe haven before today and now it was tainted. It was irrational he knew but he had always sought out Lisbon at these moments, she would be here, they would talk until he felt better.

Lisbon swayed unsteadily through her door, she had matched Cho drink for drink and she was feeling it. It was crazy but somehow this all felt right. Despite the situation a weight had been lifted, like she had been living under the threat of being fired for so long now that it had happened it was apparent that the threat had been worse than the eventuality.

Sure she was nervous and she would miss her team, her consultant but she had become settled. She never would have changed things up herself, and if she was honest she stayed far too long for that reason and some she'd rather not question too closely.

She looked around at the cold room, she had lived here for years and it was the exact same as when she moved in. There was never any time to do anything before, now though she had an abundance and she was going to do things on her terms.

Despite the late hour she booted up her computer. Checking her phone for missed calls, she took immense pleasure in turning off her alarm. It may be one in the morning but she didn't have to get up, it was like she was thirteen and it was a school night. Lisbon began browsing offices spaces, excited for the first time in a long time.


End file.
